The present invention relates to the field of manufacturing and dispensing pharmaceutical formulations. More specifically, it relates to the manufacturing and dispensing of pharmaceutical formulations instantly, as per the requirements of an individual.
The production of pharmaceutical formulations has been known in the art for a long time. Conventional methods provide processes for manufacturing pharmaceutical formulations in large quantities. The production of pharmaceutical formulations is carried out in a number of stages, using multiple machines. At each stage, separate machinery complete a part of the process, and the output of each stage is transferred to the next stage as input. Conventional systems do not provide a single-pass, instant process for manufacturing pharmaceutical formulations.
Large-scale manufacturing processes produce pharmaceutical formulations that can be used by any individual. These pharmaceutical formulations are given to everyone, regardless of individual requirements. Medical professionals have to depend on the choices offered by mass-produced formulations, rather than on prescriptions based on the requirement of individuals.
The large-scale manufacturing processes of pharmaceutical formulations take a long time. As a result, it is difficult to manufacture a pharmaceutical formulation instantly in the case of an emergency.
Further, it is not economical to produce small batches of pharmaceutical formulations, using large-scale manufacturing processes.
Additionally, the breakdown of any equipment disrupts the entire manufacturing process. Any disruption in the large-scale manufacturing process may result in the non-availability of some medicines in the market.
The factors mentioned herein have led to the development of systems for small-scale manufacturing of customized pharmaceutical formulations. Several systems for manufacturing and dispensing pharmaceutical formulations on a small-scale are known in the art. The systems for manufacturing and dispensing pharmaceutical formulations on a small scale are developed based on several systems used for other applications. One such system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,283.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,283, titled ‘Coffee Blending and Flavoring Apparatus’ discloses a coffee-blending and flavoring apparatus, which comprises a plurality of supply hoppers that contain a particular type of coffee bean. Each hopper has a scale discharge opening, to select the required quantity of coffee beans. The coffee beans are blended, and thereafter, a flavoring ingredient is added. The operations of the apparatus are CPU-controlled.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,686, titled ‘Double-cone Rotating Mixer’ discloses an apparatus for mixing materials. The disclosed rotating mixer comprises a double-cone mixing vessel that is carried by a horizontal mixer spindle. The mixing vessel consists of two identical half-vessels, which are clamped to a central spindle ring, in a manner that they can be released. The apparatus is designed to facilitate cleaning, to reduce the risk of contamination.
Several systems for manufacturing and dispensing pharmaceutical formulations have been developed that are based on the above-mentioned apparatus and similar apparatus. Some of the known pharmaceutical formulation systems are described below.
Glatt GmBH has disclosed the use of a semi-continuous system, ‘Glatt Multicell GMC’, for the granulation and drying of pharmaceutical products and foodstuff. The system finds application in the production of large and small batch sizes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,907,493, titled ‘Pharmaceutical Dispensing System’, assigned to Innovation Associates, Inc., Johnson City, N.Y., discloses one such dispensing system. This system has a centralized workstation, monitoring an array of modules, each with a plurality of compartments loaded with pills, tablets or capsules. The system counts and dispenses a desired quantity of the medication, according to the given prescription.
Another system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,232, titled ‘Rotating Apparatus for Dispensing Single Homogeneous Units’, assigned to Owen Healthcare, Inc., Houston, Tex. The system comprises an apparatus for dispensing stored pharmaceutical medicines in the form of pills or capsules.
Yet another system is described in US patent publication number 2003/0010791 A1, titled ‘Method and Apparatus for Dispensing a Customized Pharmaceutical Mixture’, filed on Jul. 15, 2002. This patent application describes a method and apparatus for dispensing a customized pharmaceutical mixture. The quantities of the components that are needed to formulate a mixture are determined, based on health information particular to an individual.
However, each of these prior developments suffers from one or more of the following limitations.
Most prior art methods and systems manufacture the same dosages for all individuals, categorizing them as children or adults. These do not disclose any manufacturing process (of pharmaceuticals), wherein the dosage is customized as per the requirement of individuals, depending on their age, weight, sex, disease, lifestyle, etc. Moreover, prior art methods and systems do not disclose any instant pharmaceutical production system and the method or process of their manufacture.